Night at the Beach
by Pennnny
Summary: Rachel's at the Beach to think. Then, a wild Nico suddenly appears. Sappy Level: 100x. I got inspired by the fanfic 'Death's Dare' by greenconverses. Picture is not mine it's hers: long-way-from-home tumblr
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! my second Fanfic! Wooohooo! :) Short one, though. I swear, I'm really not this sappy.  
**

**Disclaimer: Really? really? You seriously think I own Percy Jackson and the Olympians? "****_MY NAME IS NOT RICK!" _****-Patrick Star**

* * *

Rachel was walking at the beach, trying to find inspiration that won't leave her in trouble with Apollo. She was thinking about Nico. She couldn't get him out of her mind. She can't concentrate on her art. She always ends up drawing Nico.

Someone was coming towards her. _This can't be happening! THIS. CANT. BE. HAPPENING._she thought

"hey." It was Nico.

"Hi." she said "I was just leaving." She didn't want more encounters with Nico

"No, you're not." Nico said it with assurance.

"what?"

"you just got here" He said "I saw you" He admitted that he's been kind of stalking Rachel. He can't help it. something about her is so... Interesting.

"I already saw what I came here to see."

"I knew you were here to look for me." He said with a grin.

Rachel was walking back towards her cabin now. Nico managed to catch up. He thought Rachel was acting weird. She usually liked his witty arrogance.

"hey, I was kidding" Nico smiled at her.

"I know." She said coldly not even glancing at him

"let me walk you back to your cabin" Nico offered.

"No, thanks."

"I can't let a lady walk in the dark by herself."

"I can manage."

"I insist."

Rachel stopped walking and looked at Nico and said "I SAID NO!" and she instantly felt like crying when she said it.

Nico stopped on his tracks, confused why Rachel is acting so cold and bitter. He grabbed Rachel's shoulder sliding down to her elbow. He was looking straight at her.

"Whats wrong?" he asked

Rachel turned around and stared into Nico's eyes then looked away.

"Rachel." he said "tell me."

"I don't know." she confessed "I'm just confused."

"Confused about what?" he asked Rachel remained silent. "What are you confused about, Rachel? you can tell me anything."

There was silence.

" Is it about Percy?" Nico needed to know.

"What?"

"Are you confused with your feelings towards Percy?" he asked. Anger and jealousy was building up inside him.

"What? No."

"Then what is it?!"

Rachel grabbed Nico's face and pulled him towards her. They were kissing. For how long Rachel wanted to do that and now she's actually doing it. Nico's hands slide towards Rachel hips to pull her into a warm embrace. Rachel slowly pulled away.

"I think I'm in love with you" Rachel said "That's why I'm confused."

There was silence except for the sound of the waves drifting aimlessly towards each other and trees dancing with the wind.

"I'm sorry." The sudden realization of what she did finally came. "I shouldn't have done that."

"What do you mean?" Nico said "It was amazing."

Rachel ran back to her cave, not knowing how to fix all of this mess.

"Rachel wait!" Nico screamed

She ran faster. Not wanting to see Nico's face again. Suddenly he was in front of her. They fell down on a strawberry bush. She remembered that Nico can shadow travel.

"Please, Nico." She pleaded "Leave me alone. I don't want to be confused anymore."

"I understand." Nico said.

Rachel can't believe he just gave up. She felt satisfied and disappointed at the same time which made her even more confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter. I'm sorry. I swear, I wasn't planning this. This chapter made itself. I had nothing to do with it. I think it had something to do with the guy named raven who said at my last chapter that it was a 'Bad place to stop, but other than that good story.' So, I didn't stop, instead, my brain made another one. Not much of a Nico x Rachel thing going on though, but there is Percy and Rachel friendship (I SHIP THEM AS FRIENDS SO MUCH).  
**

**I guess this isn't a one shot anymore... I'll probably post another chapter. Ugh, curse you, brain, messing with my fics and not letting me sleep.**

**Ohmy, my whatever-this-is is getting longer than the story.**

******Also, one last thing, the story last chapter was Nico understanding Rachel's situation... uhm.. I changed it a bit but I didn't actually change it, the first chapter remains the same. It's just that the stories been redirected, sorta. I just wanted to inform you in case you get confused.. Don't worry, it's just a little part, I guess. Don't hate me.  
**

**Disclaimer: "MY NAME IS NOT RIIIIICK!" - Patrick Star**

* * *

"Rachel! Rachel!" Nico was knocking on Rachel's door. "Talk to me, please."

Rachel wasn't answering. Nico wasn't fully sure why he's there. But, he was sure that he wanted to see Rachel. He wanted to see her bright red flowing hair, emerald-green eyes and those cute freckles of hers.

Nico thought of Shadow traveling inside her cave, but that would be invading her privacy. He doesn't want Rachel hating him.

As he knocked, he felt guilty. He would just get her in trouble with Apollo. He couldn't do that to her. He left as soon as he realized it.

* * *

He was following her. Nico. She just couldn't stand... stand... She was not sure, really. She just doesn't want to disappoint Apollo, she guessed. He was like a father to her, much more of a father than her real dad.

But the kiss, it was so great and wonderful that it made her want him more. It scared her. She was out of control. She was the Oracle of Delphi, she couldn't just let her feelings go out of control like that.

She reached the door of the cave and entered it. As soon as she entered there was a knock on her door. Of course, she guessed it was Nico. And it is. She just sat on the floor next to the door, crying, waiting for him to leave. There was a sudden stop on the knocking but it was soon continued.

"Hey, Rachel, you alright?"

It was Percy. Percy might have an important message. She wiped her tears and opened her door.

"Hey, Percy. What's up?" He smiled at him. He looked ate her strangely. Rachel noticed his look. She faked a laugh and said, "What's wrong?"

"Your eyes, they're extremely red." Percy stated. "Have you been crying?"

Percy was worried about Rachel. He noticed that recently, in the past few weeks she's often dazed, as if she's thinking about something, deeply.

"Oh, must be allergies." She sniffled. She gestured him to come in. "So, whatcha need?"

"Oh, nothing. Just feelin' all lonely in my big 'ol room of mine." said Percy as he entered. Rachel looked at him suspiciously.

Honestly, Percy just wanted to check up on her to see if she's alright.

"Figured you'd be awake painting, as usual." Percy gestured towards her painting. But he saw something that caught his attention. Rachel saw Percy eying her unfinished portrait of Nico. Rachel panicked. She didn't want Percy to find out. She didn't know what to do. So, she just stood their, turning red, as Percy grabbed her canvas. She waited for his words while thinking of an excuse.

"Is this?" Percy started, staring deeply into the painting.

"What? No, it's uhhh" Rachel said panickingly.

"Is this... ME?!" Percy said.

Rachel was flustered. "Ahhh, YES! It is you... I... uhmm..."

"Say no more. I knew you were amazed by my dashing body." Percy said feeling full of himself. "Hey, if asking me to be a model for your paintings was the thing that was bugging you. I would've totally be your model."

Rachel grew wide-eyed at Percy. She has no choice.

"Uhm... Uhh... I'm so relieved? Yes, relieved. Uhhh... I thought I wouldn't be able to find a model for uhhh uhhh... my summer assignment." Rachel said thinking of an alibi.

"Well, look no more. Your model is here." Percy said.

Rachel laughed."Yeah, thanks, Percy."

"How about tomorrow? Noon? After my sword practice with Connor." Percy said.

Rachel smiled. Percy always know how to make her smile. Maybe that's why she had a crush on him. She doesn't even fully remember now. Nico's fault.

"Yeah, sure, Percy. Tomorrow at noon." Rachel said still smiling.

Percy yawned and said, "It's getting late, I better get going."

"Yeah, you should." Rachel said opening the door. Percy walked toward her and initiated a hug and Rachel accepted it.

"Goodnight, Rachel." He said walking outside.

"Goodnight, Percy." Rachel said as she closed the door. _I guess I have a date (note: Friendship date) with Percy._She thought

Percy knew that the picture wasn't actually him. It was Nico. But he could tell that Rachel doesn't want him to find out. So, he lied. He thought It was fun though, messing with Rachel and making her laugh. Besides, he missed hanging out with Rachel.

* * *

**Did you like it? if no, then, It's my stupid brain's fault. Review!**


End file.
